Our Angel
by bethsmom
Summary: Sara is pregnant with her and Nick's first child. this is based on what happen to me when i gave bith to my husband and mine first child.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is a true story but with Sara and Nick playing the part of myself and my husband. Please remember that as you read.

Sara was thirty weeks or six and half months pregnant with her and Nick's first baby. After a miscarriage in December of the pervious year she was scared when she found out she was pregnant again in February. After they had passed the twelve week point they couldn't have been happier.

"I'm off to my 2:30 doctor's appointment." Sara yelled as she grabbed her bag.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Nick said as he came into the living room.

"Yeah, they are only going to measure me and listen to the baby's heart beat." Sara said as he headed for the door.

"Okay, well call me when your done." Nick said as he kissed his wife before she was out the door.

"I will."

**Doctor's office**

Sara signed in and sat down. She couldn't help but rub her tummy every chance she got. Nick would laugh at her when he would catch her doing it. After what seemed like forever the nurse called her back.

"Mrs. Stokes"

Sara got up and went with the nurse. "Your regular doctor is tied up at the moment is it okay that you see the mid-wife?" the nurse asked.

"Sure, it's not a problem, I've seen her before."

"Okay just have a seat on the table and she will be in shortly."

"Thanks."

Sara sat down and waited. Finally the Mid-wife came in.

"Mrs. Stokes, how are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Okay let's see what we have."

Sara laid down on the table and lifted her shirt.

"Hmm" Said the Mid-Wife.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Well, you haven't grown very much. Since you are 30 weeks you should be about 29 or 30 centimeters your only 27."

"Is that bad?" Sara asked getting a little nervous.

"Well, I want to go ahead and do an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay. You think you can come in next week?"

"Well, can't we do it today? That way I won't miss any work?"

"I'll see if they can squeeze you in."

About ten minutes later the nurse came in and said they could and for her to go have a seat in the lobby.

Sara had left her cell phone in the truck so she used the one in the lobby to call Nick.

"Stokes"

"Hey Honey"

"Hey are you done?"

"No they want to do an ultrasound. Apparently I'm not growing like I should and they want to check everything out."

"Do I need to come up there?"

"No I don't think its anything I'll call you when I know something."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Another ten minutes go by and they finally call her back. As she is laying on the table the technical starts to look at her.

"Well, your baby is small." Was the only thing that was said.

A few minutes later she gets up and leaves asking Sara to stay put. When she comes back in the mid-wife and her nurse are with her. The all look at the screen and ask Sara to go back to the lobby.

"Stokes"

"Hey it's me. They just did the ultrasound and I'm waiting to hear what they have to say. As soon as I know I'll call you okay." Sara said. She really wasn't worried.

"Okay, Love ya!"

Sara laughed. "Love ya too!"

After another ten minutes. _Hurry up and wait._ Sara thought. She was taken into a room that she had never been in before. They had her lay on the table then hook her up to a machine that monitored the baby's heartbeat.

"Can I call my husband?" Sara asked in confusion.

"Not right now we need to monitor the baby's heartbeat. Do you know what you're having?" the nursed asked.

"Yeah, a girl we've named her Bethany Pearl." Sara said with a smile.

"That's pretty." Said the nurse "Okay I'll come check on you in a bit."

The nurse did check on her a couple times and finally after about an hour Sara was getting pissed. Finally the doctor came in.

"Okay what is going on? I know you aren't keeping me here because my baby is small if that was the case you would tell me to eat more." Sara said

"Your right we aren't keeping you hear because the baby is just small." The doctor said.

The "just" part got Sara's attention.

"Honey" _Oh this is not good. _Sara thought"the cord is wrapped around your baby's neck twice." That is when the tears started. "We are waiting to hear back from a specialist. There is a good chance you could be having this baby tomorrow."

_But my due date is Nov. 10th today is Sept. 2nd. _ Sara thought. "I need to call my husband." Sara said as she tried to calm down.

"You will, but first we need to see what the specialist says." The doctor said with a smile.

"Okay" was all Sara could say at the moment.

A few minutes later the doctor came back in. "Sara, honey, you are going to have this baby in about two hours." The doctor told her calmly.

"Two hours?" Sara said in disbelif.

"You can go into my office and call who ever you need to."

The first person Sara called was Nick.

"Stokes"

"Nick, you need to meet me at the hospital."

"Hospital why?"

"The cord is wrapped around Bethany's neck and they are going to do an emergency C-section on me in about two hours." Sara said between her sobs.

"HOLY SHIT" was all Nick could say. "I'm on my way."

"Okay"

The next person she called was Catherine.

"Willows"

"Catherine?"

"Sara?"

"Yeah, you need to get to the hospital."

"I need to get to the hospital?"

"I'm having a C-section."

"You're having a C-Section?" Catherine's voice repeated a little louder than before.

"The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck."

"THE CORD IS WRAPPED AROUND THE BABY'S NECK" Catherine all but screamed.

In the background she heard Warrick's "WHAT?"

Sara couldn't help the small laugh that left her lips. "Yeah"

"We are on our way."

"Okay"

After that call was made Sara left the doctor's office and went to the hospital. After changing her clothes she laid on the hospital bed and cried. Catherine and Warrick were the first to get to her bed side.

"I don't want to know how many traffic laws you guys just broke." Sara said with a small smile.

"Good because it would take forever to tell you all of them." Warrick said.

"Where is Nick?"

"Right here." Nick said as he rushed into the room. Once Sara saw Nick the tears came again. After about twenty minutes it was time.

"Okay here we go." Said the nurse.

Once in the OR they gave her an epidural and Nick was brought into the room. After a few minutes they heard "First Cut" from the doctor.

No more than two minutes after that they heard what sounded like a mouse squeaking.

"Is that her?" Sara asked as the tears started to roll.

"Yes honey that is our little girl."

Nick went to cut the cord and after about five minutes the NICU doctor brought Bethany up to Sara's cheek. "Say Hi to Mommy" before Sara could turn around to look at her they were gone.

A/N: I'm going to stop here. Let me know how far ya'll want me to go with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After all the reviews I just wanted to first say Thank you b/c this is more my daughter's story than anything. Second, yes this did happen to me. The phone call between Catherine and Sara really did happen between me and my mom.

Sara didn't even get a chance to see her daughter. Before she could say anything they had rushed her away. Once in recovery they told her that Bethany was 2 pounds and 3 oz. and 14" long.

Nick came into recovery. "She is so tiny." As he handed her a picture in the picture Bethany was hooked up to all kinds of machines and Nick was holding up her arm.

"Is that your wedding ring?" Sara asked in shock. Sure enough there was Nick's wedding ring going all the way down to her elbow.

"Yeah"

Sara just stared at it. _That is my baby. _Sara started to cry. Everything had finally hit her. The NICU doctor came in.

"Hello, Mrs. Stokes, I've been taking care of little Miss Bethany for you. I just wanted you to know that everything looks fine."

"What about her lungs?" that was Sara's biggest fear. Asthma ran in her family and she was afraid of what would happen if her lungs were not developed.

"They are one week away from being completely developed. Now since it is a few days before Labor Day weekend I'm going to have her transferred to a hospital downtown. We will be on a skeleton crew and I would feel much better if she was somewhere fully staffed."

"Whatever you think is best doctor." Sara said

Sara really didn't remember much after that. The drugs they were given her were awesome. The next thing she knew she was in her room with all her friends and Nick's family.

She did find out later that she had been counting the lights on the way and was jumping all over the place. Plus she cussed Nick out when he ran the bed into a door.

They brought Bethany in to let Sara see her before they moved her downtown. The nurse was explaining what was going on and what would happen. Sara really didn't pay attention, that was Nick's job, and if not Catherine would fill her in.

"Can I touch her?" Sara asked while the nurse was talking.

"Sure." The nurse said with a smile.

She lifted the side and Sara gently put her hand in and rubbed Bethany's arm.

They finally left and Sara passed out.

**Friday**

**(A/N: My husband actually had to work the day after Bethany was born, but for the story Nick isn't. My parents were the first to see Bethany and bring back pictures, but for this story again it will be Nick.)**

Sara was in and out of it all day. She would be talking to people on the phone telling them about Bethany or whatever else came to her mind and then she would just zone out. There were a bunch of times she would apologize for it and continue to talk.

Nick showed up after lunch with some more pictures of Bethany. She was on a respirator and had all kinds of machines hooked up to her. Sara stared at the picture for hours.

**Saturday**

Sara was taken off the medicine and was feeling like her old self. Mainly she wanted out. Later that afternoon, with Nick setting next to her the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Stokes."

"Can I leave now?"

"Well, that depends."

"On what?" Sara asked. She would do anything to get out of there to go be with her baby.

"What are you going to do when you get out?" the doctor asked with a knowing look.

"Go see my baby." Sara said with a "Duh" look on her face.

"And how long are you going to be up there?"

"I don't know."

"If you promise to make it for only a couple hours I'll let you out."

"She promises." Said Nick from across the room.

"Okay" the doctor said with a smile.

After going home and taking a shower with a lot of help from Nick. Her, Nick, Catherine, and Warrick were on their way to see the newest Stokes.

A/N: I have to write another chapter to my other story so I'm going to have to stop here for now. I'll add the next chapter tomorrow when I get home from work. And as always please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to see Bethany was taken forever as far as Sara was concerned. After parking in the garage and getting in the wheelchair they were on their way. Warrick pushed Sara in the chair acting like they were in a race with everyone in the halls. _(A/N: My daddy really did this on our way to see Bethany. I laughed the whole way)_ Sara was laughing the all the way till they got to the desk to check in to see Bethany.

"Do you have any ID?" the nurse said as she looked at Sara.

"No, my wallet was stolen." Sara said starting to get upset.

"Then we really can't let you in." said the nurse.

"What! You mean I can't see my baby?" Sara lost it and broke down. Warrick rubbed her arms and whispered comforting words.

"I'm her husband and I have ID can't she just stay with me?" Nick asked a little pissed off.

"Yes, Sir." The nurse said feeling bad for what had just happened.

The nurse opened the door and they pushed Sara through the doors. Sara couldn't wait all she wanted right then was to see and hold her baby.

They walked into a room with six babies three on each side of the bed. A nice older woman walked up.

"Hello, you must be Bethany's mom. I'm her nurse at night my name is Cassie."

"Hi, where is she?" Sara asked looking around the room. This was going to be the first time was going to remember seeing Bethany. They went to the bed in the middle and pulled off the blanket. There lay the smallest baby she had ever seen. She was hooked up to so many machines all Sara could do was cry. Nick came over and held her as she cried.

"When can we hold her?" Sara asked.

"Not for a while. There is a needle in her belly button that if we move her may come out and she could bleed to death internally." The nurse said with a sad smile.

"When they brought her she was on a respirator when was she taken off?" Catherine asked.

"This morning she is doing wonderful too." Cassie said.

They stayed for about an hour and Sara was starting to hurt so they left. That Tuesday a full five days after Bethany was born Sara got to hold her for the first time. Pictures were taken and video cameras were going. Nick was to nervous to hold because she was still hooked up to a bunch of machines and was still so tiny.

Two weeks went by with Sara begging people to take her up to see Bethany. After her two week check up with her OB/GYN she could drive. She went up there every day mostly at night when there were no other parent there and she could really take care of Bethany. Since Bethany wasn't at home Sara's breast milk had dried up.

Bethany grew and was getting stronger by the day. After six weeks and two room changes they were told they could bring her home.

_A/N: if you haven't figured it out Warrick is my dad and Catherine is my mom in the story. Nothing major happened while Bethany was at the hospital. I think I'll have one more chapter to this story. Let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

It was around midnight when Sara and Greg went to go get Bethany. They walked into the room for the last time. Sara just stopped and looked around; she was taking her baby home. Was she ready, could she really do this? Greg looked over at Sara with a smile.

"Come on, she is waiting." Greg whispered in her ear.

Sara walked up to where Bethany had been. Everything was ready for her to go. The nurse showed Sara how to keep Bethany bundled, but still buckle her into her seat. Sara gave every nurse in the room a hug and thanked them for taking care of her baby. Sara had wanted to carry her out, but the rules were she had to be in her car seat. Greg carried Bethany and Sara carried all the stuff she had gotten. Sara was going to put all the doll clothe they had bought for her to wear in a special box when she got home.

After about 30 minutes trying to figure out the damn car seat they were on their way home. Sara and Greg had turned off the music so they could hear if she made any noise.

"Thanks for coming with me Greg." Sara said.

"Not a problem. I just hate that Nick had to work." Greg said.

Sara gave him a knowing look. "Sure you are."

"Okay so I get to bring the baby home and I'm happy about it." Greg said as he stuck out his tongue. The rest of the ride was done in silence. After they got home, Sara took Bethany into her and Nick's room and laid her down. She just watched her for what seemed like forever.

"Hey Sara, can I crash on your couch?" Greg asked.

"Sure go ahead."

Nick came home later that night to find Greg crashed on the couch and Sara in the bedroom feeding Bethany.

"Hey honey." Nick said after giving her a kiss.

"Hey. This is the second time she's been hungry and I've found she likes to sleep on her tummy." Sara said with a smile.

"Just like her mom."

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. People came and went. They wanted Sara to bring Bethany to the lab, but she wasn't taking her anywhere till the doctor told her Bethany was big enough. Two weeks after Bethany was brought home Sara had to go to work. Sara had found a really nice lady to watch Bethany while her and Nick worked. (_A/N: My mom actually quit her job and watches Bethany for me)_

**19 months later**

"Momma, Momma" came a little voice from the living room.

"What baby doll?" Sara asked.

Bethany walked into the kitchen with the biggest shit eating grin you had ever seen.

"Okay, what did you get into?"

"Momma, Momma"

The first year of Bethany's life had been great. She was really small for her age. At her 18 month check up she was 19.5 pounds and 30 inches long. But she could run and keep up with the best of them. The only real problem they had was her sight. She had to get glasses and a patch to fix her wondering eye. They had gone back to the eye doctor and were told it was working and that another four to six month with the patch should be enough but the glasses were a forever thing. Bethany was near sighted.

Sara walked into Bethany's room to find one of the table's turned over and all her diapers around the floor.

"Did you make this mess?" Sara asked.

Bethany shook her head. For not being about to talk every much she know what you were talking about. Sara just laughed and picked her up.

Sara and Nick had decided that when Bethany was three they would start to try for another one, but for right now Bethany was all she cared about right now.

The End.

(_A/N: Okay I'm sure ya'll are read the beginning and are thinking GREG, but my husband had to work so my brother went with me to get Bethany. And if you are wondering why midnight, because my grandfather passed away the day we brought her home and I had to go to Waco to get my brother. The part about the glasses and her weight at her check up is correct. She is really really tiny. And this past weekend she started to say momma, before it was nothing but dada. Also I just want to note that I do have a step daughter, but I didn't know how to fit her in the story._


End file.
